


「Nino-chan Aishiteruyo!」

by evilcat_omsk



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilcat_omsk/pseuds/evilcat_omsk





	「Nino-chan Aishiteruyo!」

**"อ๊า นิโนะจัง รักนายนะ~~"**  
  
บ้าอะไรของนายเนี่ย รีด้า ..  
  
คนรับโทรศัพท์ตอนตีหนึ่งถึงกับสบถออกมาเพราะความหงุดหงิด มันปกติเสียที่ไหน ที่ตาแก่ขี้เมาคนหนึ่งโทรมากลางดึกเพื่อบอกว่ารักเนี่ย  
  
บ้ารึเปล่า ดื่มมากไปจนเพ้อรึไง เพี้ยน  
  
บนอยู่ในใจ ฟังเสียงโหวกเหวกปลายสายไปเรื่อยๆ   
  
"อ๋า ซาโตชิ ส่งมาให้ฉันคุยบ้างซี่"   
  
แค่นั้น สายก็ตัดไป .. ไม่ลืมที่จะปิดเครื่อง เพราะรำคาญกับตาแก่ขี้เมาคนนี้เกินทน  
  
  
  
  
  
โอโนะ ซาโตชิ กำลังครื้นเครงกับเพื่อนเก่าที่ไม่ได้เจอกันมาร่วมสิบปี ตั้งแต่เขาจบมัธยมจากโรงเรียน และด้วยความเป็นอาราชิ ที่ทำให้เวลาส่วนตัวลดหาย การมาดื่มด้วยกันครั้งนี้ก็ต้องเอาให้คุ้มอยาก  
  
"มินามิจัง~~ ถึงจะหายหน้ากันไปนานก็ขอบคุณที่สนับสนุนอาราชิน้า" เสียงอ้อแอ้ด้วยความกึ่ม พอเหล้าเข้าปากเลือดลมก็เดิน ความกล้าก็เข้ามา น้ำเมา น้ำเปลี่ยนนิสัย พลิกให้คนปากหนักพล่ามเป็นคุ้งเป็นแคว   
  
แต่คงไม่มีใครครองสติจะฟังที่โอโนะพูดได้หมด ขนาดคนคอแข็งปานกระทะทองแดงยังป้อแป้เสียขนาดนี้ เพื่อนร่วมรุ่นที่ดื่มด้วยกันคงไม่เหลือ แค่ไม่พาตัวเองให้เป็นศพก็นับว่าเก่งแล้ว  
  
"นี่โอโนะคุง ~ ฉ้านน่ะนะ ปลื้มนิโนะจังที่สุดแล้วล่ะ เป็น เอิ้ก เป็นแฟนเกิร์ลนิโนะจังเชียวน้า" พูดไปก็ยิ้มหน้าแดง แต่ทำเอาสันหลังของโอโนะชาวาบ  
  
ชื่อที่มีอิทธิพลกับชีวิตเขาพอๆกับก้าจังโต้ซัง   
  
"ฉ้านนนล่ะดีใจจริงๆ ที่โอโนะคุงสนิทกับนิโนะจัง" ลามปามกอดคอ เกาะเขา ซึ่งโอโนะก็ไม่คิดที่จะปัดป้องออก  
  
"ฉ้านน อยากรู้เรื่องนิโนะจัง โอโนะคุงเล่าให้ฟังหน่อยซี่~~" เขย่าแขนโยเย อีกคนด้วยฤทธิ์น้ำเมาก็ทำเอาคึกคัก ไอ้ความลับที่ว่าไม่เปิดเผยความสัมพันธ์ก็ยังเก็บไว้อยู่หรอก แต่ขอพูดอวดกรรมสิทธิ์ในนิโนะสักหน่อยก็แล้วกัน  
  
"มินามิจัง ใจร้าย~~ ดื่มกับฉันแต่เพ้อหาคาซึ ฉันไม่ใช่ท่อที่จะส่งเธอไปหาเขานะ"  
  
"ฮื้อออ เล่าา เล่าให้ฟังทีนะ นะ โอโนะคุง"   
  
เสียงหัวเราะดังลั่นเมื่อโอโนะเริ่มอ้างกรรมสิทธิ์ในตัวนิโนะ ตั้งแต่ตื่นนอนยันหลับ ไม่ว่าจะขี้เซานอนจนวินาทีสุดท้ายแล้วตื่นขึ้นมาจัดการตัวเองภายในเวลาห้านาที โดยไม่แตะข้าวเช้า กระโดดขึ้นรถตู้ของผู้จัดการเพื่อไปทำงานตามตารางอันแน่นเอี๊ยด หรือจะเป็นข้าวกลางวันที่ไม่เลือก ไม่ว่ากองถ่ายจะจัดอะไรให้ สิ่งที่นิโนะสนใจก็มีแต่ดีเอส หรือถ้าออกไปโลเกชั่น สิ่งที่พ่อคนเอาแต่ใจจะทำคือการนอนหลับไปทั้งๆที่ยังอัดรายการอยู่ จนสุดท้ายก็มาจบที่นิสัยการกินยอดแย่ แวะซื้อข้าวกล่องชืดๆข้างทางมานั่งกินหน้าทีวีพร้อมกับเล่นเกม จนลืมเวลานอน ..  
  
"แล้วคาซึน่ะนะ คออ่อนเป็นบ้า ถ้าวันนี้มาร่วมวงกันละก็นะ ป่านนี้คอพับคออ่อนเป็นไก่ต้มไปแล้ว" พูดแล้วก็หัวเราะออกมา สนุกปากที่ได้เผาร่างน้อยๆ นานๆทีจะเจอที่ระบาย ก็ขอขายคนน่ารักบ้างเถอะ   
  
"คออ่อนไม่เท่าไหร่ แต่โคตรงกนี่แหละสุดๆเลย มินามิจัง" พูดไปก็ยิ้มไป ถ้อยน้ำเสียงแฝงความเอ็นดู ถ้าคนฟังสติสัมปชัญญะยังครบถ้วนละก็ คงเดาได้ไม่ยากว่าทั้งคู่ไม่ได้เป็นแค่เพื่อนร่วมวง  
  
"คาซึน่ะนะ กินของแพงๆก็ไม่ได้ กินทีไรก็ปวดท้องอาหารเป็นพิษ ของทะเลก็ไม่เอา ดันแพ้อีก ถึงจะบอกว่าเลี้ยงง่ายอะไรก็ได้ แต่ข้อจำกัดฉบับคาซึเยอะ..เกิ๊น" ยักไหล่ ยกแก้วสาเกขึ้นกระดกอีกช็อต  
  
"นี่ๆ โอโนะคุง โทรหานิโนะจังได้ม้า ฉ้านน อยากได้ยินเสียง~" เขย่าแขนอ้อน โอโนะได้แต่มองแล้วทำหน้าหงุดหงิด  
  
"ป่านนี้หลับไปแล้วล่ะ มินามิจัง~~~" ให้เล่าให้เผาให้ขาย ล่ะก็โอโนะไม่เคยเกี่ยง แต่การกระทำของเพื่อนร่วมรุ่นคนนี้ชักจะล้้ำเส้นเข้ามาในเขตอภัยทานของโอโนะเสียแล้ว  
  
"น้า ~~~~ โอโนะคุงดูจะสนิทที่สุดไม่ใช่เหรอ.. ไม่เป็นไรหรอกม้างง น้าา โทรเถอะ ฉ้านอยากคุย"  
  
เซ้าซี้จนรำคาญ โอโนะก็ได้แต่พยักหน้าเออๆ คว้ามือถือมากดเบอร์สุดที่รัก   
  
ครั้งแรก.. เงียบ ไม่รับ  
  
กดใหม่ก็ไม่รับ   
  
จนครั้งที่สาม เสียงงัวเงียกรอกมาตามสายเท่านั้นแหละ ก็ทำเอาโอโนะ อยากจะประกาศกรรมสิทธิ์ในตัวคาซึนาริให้ใครต่อใครรับรู้   
  
"อ๊า นิโนะจัง รักนายนะ" ก็เลยพูดไป ..แบบนี้  
  
มินามิที่นั่งข้างๆเว้าวอนอยากจะคุยด้วย แต่เขากลับตัดสายทิ้ง รีบเรียกพนักงานมาเคลียร์เงิน บอกนัยๆว่า พอแล้วสำหรับคืนนี้ทันที  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
พอแยกย้ายกลับบ้านใครบ้านมัน โอโนะก็ไม่คิดจะกลับไปที่บ้านให้ก้าจังเอ็ด แต่เลือกที่จะโบกรถไปยังอพาร์ทเมนท์ของนิโนะแทน   
  
เอาล่ะ ลูกกุญแจก็มีแล้ว แอบปั๊มไว้ตอนคาซึเผลอ กลิ่นน้ำหอมผู้หญิงก็ไม่มีติดกลับมา รอยลิปสติกก็ปลอดโปร่ง   
  
ไม่โดนคาซึดุหรอก   
  
คิดไปยิ้มไปเหมือนคนบ้า คิดไปเรื่อยถึงแผนลอบปล้ำแฟนตัวเองลมๆแล้งๆ ทั้งๆที่ก็รู้ว่า อีกประเดี๋ยวจะเจอฝ่าเท้าน้อยๆยันให้ออกไปนอนนอกห้อง  
  
แต่อย่าได้แคร์ เมาซะอย่าง ลุงทำได้อยู่แล้ว..  
  
มาถึงอพาร์ทเมนท์ ก็รีบไขกุญแจเข้าไปอย่างเงียบเชียบ ห้องนั้นมืดสนิท แต่โอโนะก็คลำทางไปห้องนอนคนรักได้แม่น ถึงมันจะรกไปด้วยเสื้อผ้าที่กองไม่เป็นที่ กับหนังสือบทสรุปเกมที่ทิ้งเรี่ยราดก็เถอะ แต่นั่นก็ไม่ใช่อุปสรรคขวางทางปล้ำเค้าหรอก  
  
เปิดประตูเข้าห้องนอนอย่างเงียบ ค่อยๆย่องเข้าไปหาร่างบางที่นอนแผ่บนเตียงขนาดพอดีหนึ่งคน จนถึงตอนนี้ก็สร่างเมาพอที่จะเห็นสิ่งที่สวยงามที่สุดแล้ว  
  
แสงไฟสีส้มบนหัวเตียงที่เจ้าตัวเผลอเปิดทิ้งไว้เพราะด่วนหลับคาบทไปก่อน ทำให้ร่างบางดูเย้ายวนมากกว่าเคย ผิวที่เนียนละเอียดดูเปล่งปลั่งมีน้ำมีนวล แม้จะซูบเพราะโหมงานหนักไปบ้าง แต่โอโนะก็ยังคิดว่านิโนะคือสิ่งที่สวยงามที่สุดสำหรับเค้าอยู่ดี  
  
ไม่รอช้า รีบปีนขึ้นเตียงไปนอนข้างๆ คว้าร่างบางมากอดแนบอก ก่อนจะกดจูบหนักไปที่ขมับ แก้ม แล้วจบลงที่ริมฝีปากบาง   
  
กลิ่นแอลกอฮอล์ที่โชยหึ่ง ทำให้นิโนะมุ่นคิ้วแน่น พยายามลืมตาให้ได้ และพอรู้ว่าใครกำลังรุกรานการนอน เท้าเล็กๆก็ทำงานอัตโนมัติ ง้างมันขึ้น ก่อนจะถีบคนเมาตกเตียงดังปุ๊  
  
"โอ๊ย บ้าจริง ถีบจริงเหรอเนี่ย" บ่นเบาๆ สร่างเมาเต็มที่ แต่ความอยากปล้ำแฟนตัวเองยังไม่หมด  
  
"ไปอาบน้ำเลยนะ เหม็นเหล้า" ชี้ไปที่ห้องน้ำ แหวเสียงสูง   
  
"หอมจะตาย ~~" แกล้งเมาต่อ กระโจนขึ้นไปกดคนตัวเล็กลงกับเตียง หอมฟอดไปทั่วหน้าขาว นิโนะได้แต่ดิ้นขลุกขลัก สู้แรงไม่ได้   
  
"ออกไป๊ ! เหม็นเหล้าจะแย่แล้ว" ดันคางสากๆให้แหงนขึ้น เมื่อคนข้างบนเริ่มลงมือตามแผนการ แต่ฤทธิ์คนเมาหรือจะสู้คนง่วง แค่รวบข้อมือไว้เหนือหัวร่างบางก็หมดสิทธิ์จะขัดขืนใดๆแล้ว  
  
"ไม่เอาน่าคาซึ ขอปล้ำให้หายคิดถึงหน่อย มามะ" จรดปากลงไปใกล้ ป้อนจูบเผ็ดร้อนถึงใจให้จนจากที่จะขัดขืนกลับอ่อนระทวยเหมือนขี้ผึ้งลนไฟ เลิกดิ้นขลุกขลัก ได้แต่เปิดริมฝีปากรับเรียวลิ้นที่แทรกเข้ามาสำรวจหาความหอมหวาน  
  
"ฮื้ออออ ไม่เอา พรุ่งนี้มีถ่ายดราม่านะซาโตชิ" ถึงจะอยากสัมผัสความหฤหรรษ์ที่ห่างหายไปนาน แต่ก็ต้องตัดใจเพราะอาการเพลียสะสมมันมีมากกว่า พอจะถูกจูบอีกรอบเลยได้แต่เบือนหน้าหนี  
  
"ช่างประไร นายไม่คิดถึงซาโตชิจูเนียร์บ้างเหรอ" กระซิบปร่าอยู่ข้างหู งับลงไปเบาๆ ทำเอาร่างบางสะดุ้งตัวชา ความรู้สึกที่พยายามยับยั้งค่อยๆถูกปลุกให้ตื่นขึ้น   
  
"คิดถึงทำไม เด็กเกเรพรรค์นั้น" สะบัดเสียงตอบ พยายามบิดข้อมือให้หลุดแต่มือนี่ก็บีบแน่นเหลือเกิน แถมยังนั่งทับเขาอีก  
  
"งั้นคืนนี้จะให้คาซึปราบ ไม่เกเร เป็นเด็กดีว่าง่ายเอาไหม" ลมหายใจเปียกชื้นรินรดอยู่ต้นคอน่าฟัด แต่สามัญสำนึกโอโนะยังหลงเหลือ หักห้ามใจไม่ฟัดก็ได้ เดี๋ยวเกิดเป็นรอยแล้วแม่เจ้าประคุณจะทำโทษ เลยเลื่อนหน้าลงต่ำงับยอดอกน้อยๆที่นูนดุนดันเนื้อผ้าแรงๆ จนเสียงหวานครางแหบออกมาเบาๆ  
  
"ไม่เอานะซาโตชิ ฉันเพลีย อยากนอน" ยอดอกถูกรุกรานหนักข้อขึ้น จนเสื้อที่ใส่เปียกชื้นเป็นวง เห็นความน่ารักรางๆก็อยากสัมผัส ก้มลงไปงับดูดดึงจนมันตั้งชันสู้ลิ้น   
  
"งั้นนิโนะก็นอน ส่วนฉันจะลักหลับ"   
  
โว้ยย นี่คืนนี้จะเอาให้ได้เลยใช่ไหม!   
  
นิโนะได้แต่โวยวายอยู่ในใจ ขัดใจร่างกายที่ไม่ไปตามความคิด เพลียก็ใช่ แต่ตอนนี้เสียวมากกว่า !  
  
"ได้ เชิญท่าน ซาโตชิ ลักหลับแฟนตัวเองได้ตามสบายเลย เชอะ!" ยู่หน้าใส่ หลับตาลงพริ้ม ไม่คิดจะสนใจซาโตชิสักนิด เอาสิ อยากหื่นนักก็จัดไป แต่เค้าจะนอนทื่อๆเป็นขอนไม้ไร้อารมณ์นี่แหละ ดูซิจะมีความสุขไหม!  
  
“งั้น กินละนะครับ” แสยะยิ้มที่นิโนะไม่มีทางเห็นออกมา ดูซิจะทนได้กี่น้ำ ต่อให้คาซึนารินอนเป็นขอนไม้ เขาก็มีทางทำให้ขอนไม้นี้เคลื่อนไหวได้แหละน่า  
  
ชั่ววูบเดียว เสื้อที่เกะกะกับกางเกงบ๊อกเซอร์ก็ถูกรูดออกไปจากร่างบาง ความเย็นของแอร์ทำเอาคนเปลือยใหม่ๆสะดุ้งปรับสภาพไม่ทัน แต่ก็ยังคงนอนนิ่งไม่นำพาต่อสัมผัสสากๆของตอหนวดที่ไล้ตั้งแต่ซอกคอไปจนถึงหน้าขา   
  
ความเย็นลื่นของปลายลิ้นลากไล้วนเวียนอยู่บนขาอ่อน ก่อนจะเลื่อนขึ้นสูงเข้าครอบครองความอ่อนไหว จู่โจมให้นิโนะสะดุ้ง แต่ยังฝืนร่างกายนอนทอดเหมือนปลาที่ตายแล้ว  
  
เสียงดูดเนื้อดังแข่งกับลมหายใจของเขา ที่พยายามปรับให้เป็นปกติ แต่คนรักก็ช่างแกล้ง รู้ว่าแบบไหนคาซึนาริพอใจ คาซึนาริจะสุขสม ริมฝีปากได้รูปเม้มไปตามเนื้ออ่อน แกล้งงับสวนปลายให้ร่างบางแอ่นสะโพกยกเข้าหาด้วยสัญชาติญาณพาไป  
  
จะทนไปได้ซักกี่น้ำ ...  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
“อ๊า!!!!” กรีดร้องออกมาอย่างสุขสม มือที่เกาะเกี่ยวต้นแขนจนขูดเป็นรอยห้านิ้วตกแปะข้างตัวพร้อมๆกับความแข็งขืนที่อ่อนตัวลงหลังปลดปล่อย ผิวกายขาวๆแดงเรื่อไปด้วยเลือดฝาดและพราวด้วยเหงื่อ ทั้งๆที่อุณหภูมิในห้องก็เย็นสบาย  
  
นิโนะพยายามปรับลมหายใจให้เป็นปกติ ดวงตาฉ่ำพราวปรือมองคนรักที่อยู่ในสภาพไม่ต่างกันด้วยความหมั่นไส้ สุดท้ายก็ทนไม่ได้ จากที่ถูกข่มขืนกลับกลายเป็นสมยอม  
  
“พอใจแล้วก็ออกไปได้แล้ว อึดอัด” บ่นค่อนแคะกับนิสัยบนเตียงของโอโนะ ที่ทุกครั้งจะต้องคาความอ่อนไหวไว้ในตัวเขาและพอเป็นแบบนั้นไม่มีทางที่จะพอในรอบเดียว  
  
“ก็ข้างในนี้มันรู้สึกดีนี่นา” พูดเสียงอ้อน หันหน้าไปจูบท่อนขาที่พาดค้างอยู่บนไหล่ฝากรอยแดงๆเอาไว้ให้รู้ว่าใครเป็นเจ้าของ   
  
“ทะลึ่ง!” ดุเสียเขียว ขัดใจนัก หมั่นไส้ก็หมั่นไส้ แต่เจ็บใจตัวเองมากกว่า คิดได้แค่นั้นก็ขี้เกียจต่อล้อต่อเถียง คว้าหมอนอีกใบมาปิดหน้าเพื่อที่จะหลับ ทั้งๆที่ไม่มีทางหลับลงในสภาพนี้  
  
“ทะลึ่งแต่ก็รักใช่มั้ยล่ะ เนะ~” หยอดเสียงหวาน ค่อยๆถอนหายออกจากร่างบาง กลัวว่าจะไปสร้างความบอบช้ำเข้าอีกหน ก่อนจะทิ้งตัวนอนข้างๆ คว้านิโนะมานอนหนุนแขนกำยำ  
  
“โคตรจะรักเลยไอ้คนบ้ากามอย่างนายเนี่ย” หมอนใบโตถูกเลื่อนออก หน้าสวยๆก็ตีตรางอนเข้าใส่ พลิกตัวหันหลังให้แทน แต่โอโนะมีที่ให้ลวนลามอีกเยอะ มีสวยๆค่อยๆเลื้อยขึ้นพันรอบเอว  
  
เพียะ!  
  
ตีลงไปบนมือสวยที่โอบอยู่รอบเอว ก่อนจะหยิกซ้ำลงโทษ   
  
“ตีสี่แล้ว ถ้าขืนหื่นขึ้นมาอีก ฉันไล่นายออกไปแน่” ขู่ฟ่อๆ เหมือนลูกหมาหัดเห่าน่ากลัวที่ไหน แต่ก็ต้องยอม นอนกอดเอาไว้แค่นั้น เพราะดูท่าคนรักคงเพลียจากดราม่าอย่างที่ว่า อันนี้โอโนะก็รู้ แต่ชั่วโมงนั้นมันห้ามได้ที่ไหน   
  
“ไล่ออกก็เข้าได้ ไล่กี่รอบก็เข้าได้ทุกรอบ” พูดไปก็จูบบนขมับ นิโนะจากที่ตั้งท่าจะหลับกลับฉุกใจคิด พลิกตัวกลับมาประจันหน้า ก่อนจะร้องลั่น  
  
“นาย! แอบปั๊มลูกกุญแจห้องฉันเอาไว้อีกแล้วใช่มั้ย” เด้งตัวลุกขึ้นมานั่ง โวยวายเสียงแหลม คำว่าอีกครั้งของคาซึมันหมายถึง ทุกครั้งที่โอโนะแอบเอาไปปั๊มแล้วย่องเข้ามาปล้ำเวลาเขาหมดแรง   
  
และนี่เป็นการลงทุนเดียวของคาซึนาริที่จะกันตาคนหื่นกามไม่รู้เวล่ำเวลาให้ออกห่างจากตัวเอง   
  
“ออกไปเลยนะ ไปนอนข้างนอกเลย!” ขับไล่ไสส่งด้วยความโมโห หอบเอาเสื้อผ้าโอโนะโยนไปไว้ห้องรับแขก ก่อนจะปาหมอนใส่หน้าแล้วปิดประตูล็อกกลอนห้องตัวเอง   
  
โอโนะได้แต่หัวเราะแห้งๆ กับสภาพเปลือยเปล่าของตัวเองที่ต้องมายืนเท้งเต้งอยู่กลางห้องรับแขกของคาซึนาริอีกหน คว้าเอากางเกงยืนมาสวมแก้เก้อ ก่อนจะลงไปนอนขดอยู่บนโซฟาอย่างเคย   
  
ผ่านไปนานที่นิโนะคิดว่าคนข้างนอกคงหลับไปแล้ว เจ้าตัวกลับค่อยๆย่องออกมาจากห้อง พร้อมผ้านวมผืนหนามาห่มให้คนรัก   
  
แต่ .. นิโนะมิยะ คาซึนาริ ไม่มีทางที่จะใจดีเพียงอย่างเดียว   
  
มือป้อมคว้าเอาปากกาเมจิกชนิดติดทนนานน้ำล้างยังยากมาถือเอาไว้ มองคนที่นอนหลับลึกประหนึ่งฆาตกรเจอเหยื่อ และเจ้าฆาตกรก็ไม่รอช้า รีบปลิดชีวิตเหยื่อโดยไม่ทันได้รู้ตัวทันที  
  
เสียงหัวเราะกิ๊กกั๊กดังขึ้นลำพัง ก่อนเจ้าตัวจะมองผลงานกลางหน้าผากโอโนะอย่างภาคภูมิในลายมือที่สวยที่สุดในชีวิตที่จะเคยเขียน   
  
  
‘บ้ากาม’  
  
  
แปะหราอยู่กลางหน้าผาก ...  
  
  
นิโนะค่อยๆย่องตัวกลับเข้าห้อง พร้อมทั้งเตือนตัวเองไว้ว่า พรุ่งนี้จะต้องเปลี่ยนกลอนประตูห้องใหม่อีกแล้ว..  
  
*หมายเห็ด ตอนที่โนะร้องว่าโอจังแอบปั๊มลูกกุญแจเอาไว้ อยากให้นึกถึงเสียงโนะตอนร้อง อ๊าาาาา ใน MC คอนค่ะ ตอนที่รู้ว่าโอจังทำซอสแฮมเบิร์กหยดใส่ถุงเท้า (เสียงตอนนั้นได้ใจม๊าก 55555)


End file.
